A jovem da Floresta
by docebarbara
Summary: One shot enquanto eu escrevo os capitulos das outras historias. Rachel é uma feiticeira fogosa e traz Quinn, uma jovem bruta e suja da floresta, para ser seus sacrifício. Nao, o outro tipo de sacrificio... rough! strap-on! Top!Quinn


**Olá o/**

**Eu queria dedicar essa historia a tenteitudonadadeu e Wiccanmimi por sempre estarem esperando por histórias minhas, assim como eu delas.**

**Eu vi que o fanfiction . net esta com essa politica de nada explicito. Que graca tem fanfictions sem isso, minha gente? Então antes que deletassem minhas coisas e eu nunca mais visse vcs fiz uma conta no AO3. Mesmo nome de usuária: docebarbara :)**

**Aos poucos vou passar minhas historia pra lá.**

**Escrevi isso pra exercitar, enquanto nao termino as outras.**

A venda em seus olhos não permitia que ela visse o caminho, mas sabia que era guiada por mãos fortes. O chão era de pedras polidas, então deveria ser algum lugar importante. Não era como sua casa, de madeira pobre carregada por seu pai e seus irmãos da floresta e cortada com machados para formar paredes.

Já fazia quase uma hora que ela parara de lutar contra seus captores, cansada, e parecia estar chegando ao seu misterioso destino. Ela estava cansada de se debater e eles eram fortes demais para que ela escapasse vendada como estava.

Pararam. Ouviu o barulho de uma porta se abrindo, depois outra, depois outra enquanto caminhavam. Finalmente a soltaram. Sentiu uma mão pequena e delicada tocar seus ombros parcialmente nus por conta do rasgo que suas roupas sofreram na luta com os homens mais cedo. Enquanto a mão viajava pelas suas costas e sentia seus músculos tensos, ela ouvia um zumbido de provação, quase como uma canção.

Subitamente a venda foi retirada de seus olhos e ela se viu tentado se acostumar a claridade ainda que baixa de onde estava. Piscando algumas vezes se deu conta de que se encontrava num quarto muito grande, maior do que sua casa inteira iluminado por velas espalhadas aqui e ali. A sua frente se encontrava uma mulher, não muito mais velha do que ela, mas com o corpo moreno cheio de curvas coberto por um tecido transparente. Ora, qual o objetivo de se vestir se a roupa é transparente, pensou.

- É pra você. Tudo pra você, minha forte e atraente guerreira. – respondeu a estranha.

- Como você entendeu o que eu pensei?

Sem responder a mulher fez um gesto e duas outras mulheres abriram as portas duplas no fundo do quarto, onde ao fundo a jovem podia ver um lago cercado de pedras – como isso eh possível?

- A agua eh trazida pra cá. É quente. – virou-se para as criadas – Ela precisa ser banhada e perfumada.

Enquanto as estranhas a despiam de suas peles sujas e rasgadas, ela era conduzida para dentro da piscina. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando percebeu que a agua era quente, e não fria como a do lago onde compartilhava seus banhos com seus irmãos e irmãs. Ela observava maravilhada enquanto as duas mulheres usaram esponjas macias com uma coisa estranha que fazia espuma para tirar a sujeira.

Depois de seca – com o tecido mais macio e gostoso que já havia tocado sua pele! – viu-se novamente sozinha com a mulher morena no centro do quarto principal vestindo uma roupa estranha e branca que não eram as peles que vestia antes.

- Sei que a viagem deve ter sido longa, e sei que aqueles guardas podem ser muito rudes. Por favor, desfrute dessa refeição comigo como minhas sinceras desculpas. – Assim que as ultimas palavras saíram de sua boca ela deixou-se cair em uma cadeira, cruzando as pernas, permitindo que o tecido já transparente de seu vestido escorregasse e revelasse suas coxas lisas e macias.

Lembrou-se que não queria comer, queria ir pra casa. Ela queria caçar o jantar para que seus irmãos não morressem de fome. Antes mesmo que ela tentasse qualquer movimento para escapar a mulher estava em pé na sua frente, seus rostos separados por apenas centímetros.

- Eu sei o que te aflige, mas digo que sua espera será recompensada. Assim que acabarmos, se for da sua vontade, será livre para sair com um cavalo e mantimentos. Apenas coma comigo.

A jovem lançou um olhar desconfiado para a mulher e para a comida. Fome. Ela nunca tinha visto aquela quantidade de comida antes em sua vida e seria mentira dizer que ela não desejava comer como nunca antes.

Rapidamente ela correu para a mesa e pegou com as mãos nuas tudo o que nelas cabiam e pôs em sua boca, mastigando rápido e engolindo selvagemente. Do outro lado da mesa a mulher estava de volta à cadeira rindo suavemente do desespero da jovem.

Depois de metade da comida ter sido devorada diante dos olhos grandes e escuros da mulher misteriosa, a jovem sentou-se e se permitiu respirar corretamente. A mulher então se levantou em um movimento fluido e pegou um pano estanho que estava sobre a mesa, umedecendo-o em um vaso de agua a limpando seu rosto sujo de comida.

- Você não sabe por que está aqui, não é? – os olhos da jovem continuavam confusos – Você está aqui para um sacrifício.

O medo tomou conta do peito da menina-mulher e seus músculos se tornaram tensos como pedra, se preparando para pular e correr por sua vida. Novamente lendo seus pensamentos, a bruxa morena com algum poder obscuro a manteve presa na cadeira, sem poder se mover.

- Não esse tipo de sacrifício.

A voz era melodiosa e despertava algo dentro dela que ela desconhecia. Uma vontade não sabia bem do que fazia seu corpo formigar, e ia descendo e ficando mais forte em seu ventre. Ela olhou para a mulher com seus olhos claros e assustados, enquanto as mãos morenas se arrastavam por seus braços e traçava seus músculos esguios, porém fortes.

- Você é forte... Eu vi você na floresta, em meus sonhos. Vi também o poder que você terá, se você me permitir guiá-la. Meu nome é Rachel.

- Q-Quinn...

Os olhos escuros de Rachel brilhavam com algo irreconhecível que assustava a menina, mas seu corpo continuava formigando cada vez mais. Ela se sentia tremer, e sua mente estava inquieta. Os lugares onde as mãos de Rachel a havia tocado agora estavam queimando de um jeito muito bom.

Rachel levantou-se e lentamente puxou os laços de suas vestes que caíram de seus ombros parando em seus braços, revelando seus seios.

Quinn já havia visto seios antes. Sua mãe tinha seios, ela tinha seios, sua irmã mais velha tinha seios. Mas nenhum era como os da mulher a sua frente nem despertavam tanto interesse. Era diferente... Essa mulher tinha posto fogo dentro dela, um fogo que ela não conhecia. Ela sentia vontade de tocar, apertar... Rachel pegou suas duas mãos entre as suas e apertou-as sobre seu peito. Quinn sentiu a rigidez dos mamilos em suas palmas e soltou um gemido. O centro de seu corpo parecia quente, ela toda se sentia quente e molhada.

A pele era macia e cheirosa, e ela queria passar a mão por todos os lados. Rachel não parecia se importar e sua cabeça pendia para trás com a boca entreaberta sinalizando o quanto estava gostando. Se levantando, Quinn girou ambas até que Rachel estava entre seu ela e a mesa. Logo seu corpo estava sobre o da mulher morena, enquanto sua boca estava em seus seios, beijando e sugando os bicos intumescidos. Suas mãos apertavam os lados de Rachel com brutalidade, deixando marcas vermelhas por onde passavam.

Quinn queria sentir mais. Afastando-se apenas o suficiente, segurou o restante do vestido de Rachel e o rasgou, revelando o restante de seu corpo glorioso. Quinn mal se continha enquanto sua boca enchia de água diante de toda aquela maciez tão diferente da secura da pele das pessoas da sua vila. Rachel sabendo seus pensamentos riu e empurrou a jovem loira para a cama. As roupas estranhas que haviam vestido Quinn foram rapidamente jogadas ao chão sem a menor cerimônia, e assim que suas costas alcançaram a cama – muito mais confortável do que a palha onde dormia – a mulher estava sobre ela, com uma perna em cada lado de seus quadris.

Agora era a vez de Rachel passar suas mãos pela pele áspera de Quinn. Essa característica do povo da floresta a intrigava e a atraía. Inconscientemente seus quadris se moviam sobre a mulher loira embaixo dela, sendo respondida instantaneamente com um par de mãos fortes segurando sua cintura a incitando a se mover com mais afinco. Os gemidos começavam a encher o quarto e as costas de Rachel arqueavam ao sentir seu pulsar. Seus sucos agora umedeciam as coxas de Quinn, misturando-se com os sucos da jovem.

Os dedos cavavam a cintura de Rachel, mas era uma dor deliciosa. Fazia muito tempo que ela não possuía alguém da floresta assim. Eles eram sempre brutos e talvez fosse isso que mais a excitava. Perdida em seus próprios pensamentos, soltou um gritinho quando Quinn as virou, pairando sobre ela com olhos escuros de desejo. O sorriso malvado que ela viu em Rachel a fez querer tê-la de toda forma. Lendo seus pensamentos, Rachel a puxou por sua nuca e iniciou o verdadeiro sacrifício com um beijo desesperado, numa confusão de línguas e gemidos. Sua outra mão viajou para o centro de Quinn, e seus dedos foram logo cobertos pela excitação que encontrou lá.

Assim que os dedos encontraram o seus nervos Quinn soltou um longo gemido. Seu corpo tremia e nunca ninguém a havia tocado daquela forma... Mas naquele momento ela queria. Queria tanto que não hesitou quando dois dos dedos de Rachel entraram nela, tirando da menina um grunhido de dor.

Lentamente os dedos dentro dela começaram a se mover. Ainda ardia, mas a forma como eles se dobravam perto dela faziam seus quadris encontrar os movimentos da mão de Rachel. Os golpes eram cada vez mais fortes e os lábios da morena estavam sugando e lambendo seu pescoço. A mulher parecia louca, e Quinn também se sentia louca. Algo estava crescendo dentro dela, e em breve explodiria. Alguns golpes mais tarde, seus dedos do pé se enrolaram e suas costas arquearam. Seus olhos estavam firmemente fechados e uma grande onda de prazer passou por todo o corpo dela. Quando passou, ondas continuavam a passar por seu corpo e ao mesmo tempo ela nunca se sentiu tão relaxada, tão completa, tão feliz.

- O que foi isso? – Ela perguntou.

Rachel sorriu - Inocente, do jeito que ela desejava e precisava. -

- Foi algo que eu planejo fazer com que você sinta muitas vezes...

O jeito como aquela mulher falava... Com olhos agateados que se arrastavam pelo seu corpo, agora deitado ao seu lado.

-Mas... – um dedo ainda molhado com sangue e Quinn encostou seus lábios, pedindo silenciosamente que se calasse. Virando-se, Rachel pôs a mão embaixo do travesseiro e de lá puxou algo estranho, que parecia uma arma, mas não era. Parecia couro, e tinha um formato cilíndrico e lembrava o que os meninos da vila da floresta tinham entre as pernas, mas maior. Em uma das extremidades havia correias, que Rachel agora passava por entre as pernas de Quinn. Depois de alguns momentos e ajustes a coisa estava presa entre as pernas de Quinn.

- Pra quê isso?

De novo aquele sorriso lascivo.

- Pra mim. É um sacrifício para as duas partes.

As mãos ainda cobertas com a umidade de Quinn e um pouco do seu sangue voltaram a acariciar seus seios, e sua boca voltou a cobrir a boca de Quinn. Alguns beijos mais tarde Quinn rosnava sobre Rachel, apoiando seu corpo sobre um braço e seus cabelos - loiros, na altura dos ombros – caiam livremente sobre as duas. A coisa entre suas pernas passavam pelas dobras de Rachel e roçavam no clitóris de Quinn, e ambas gemiam no processo.

Depois de mais preliminares, Rachel achou que era o suficiente e alcançou o pênis falso, guiando-o para dentro de si mesma.

_É estranho_ – pensou Quinn. Mas era bom, muito bom. Ela não resistiu ao impulso de mover os quadris, entrando e saindo o mais lentamente que podia da mulher embaixo dela, uma vez que a mulher tinha feito o mesmo por ela e havia doido. - _Doía pra ela também?_ - Um longo e sensual gemido saiu dos lábios de Rachel enquanto suas mãos seguravam os ombros de Quinn como se sua vida dependesse disso. – _Parece que não._

Rachel estava impressionada. A menina era natural. Seus quadris se reviravam lentamente, mas com um propósito. Firme. Era torturante. Era magnífico. A cada golpe ela se perdia mais e mais nesse calor que crescia a cada golpe. Ela precisava de mais.

- Mais forte. O mais forte que você puder.

Quinn não pode fazer mais nada a não ser grunhir e com a mão livre agarrar o quadril de Rachel, usando toda a sua força para empurrar e puxar o falo. Era agressivo, e Rachel estava amando. Marcas de mordidas já eram visíveis em seu colo e Quinn continuava a morder e chupar a carne conforme continuava seus movimentos. As unhas de Rachel se agarravam aos músculos das costas da loira provavelmente ferindo e deixando marcar vermelhas por todo o seu trajeto.

Quinn já sentia novamente o que sentira antes, e Rachel gritava como louca embaixo dela, pedindo mais forte, mais rápido, mais tudo.

As pernas de Rachel então se apertaram mais ainda ao redor do corpo de Quinn e com um gemido rouco e cansado ela sentiu toda a energia passar por seu corpo. Quinn veio logo em seguida gemendo de forma selvagem, como só o povo da floresta poderia.

Suadas e cansadas, permaneceram com suas testas juntas, onde para espanto da feiticeira Quinn plantou um beijo gentil.

- E agora? – Perguntou.

Rachel sorria. Mas não o sorriso libertino de antes. Era um sorriso feliz e satisfeito.

- Agora? Dormimos. Amanhã, concretizaremos seu futuro.

**Gostou? Odiou? Por favor, por favooooorrrr comentem. Comentarios sao amor, e eu me sinto carente. *_***

**Mais comentarios = mais eu escrevo.**


End file.
